nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tigerlegs4011
Welcome Hello Tigerlegs4011, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Cave Chaos 2 page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Santiago González Martín (Talk) 21:53, May 22, 2012 Hi! I noticed you have been doing great with editing and such for the past few days, and keep it up! You seem like a hard working editor. 20:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Badge spamming Hi Tigerlegs4011! I have been viewing the recent changes, and noticing the large amounts of edits you have been making on pages. However, I have realized that most of your recent edits are adding a single letter, removing a single letter, making a mistake in one edit, then correcting it. This is called badge spamming, which means when one makes many unnecessary edits mainly to get badges. This is strongly discouraged, as badge spamming not only is unnecessary, it clogs up the history sections of pages, and it also falls into the category of vandalism (vandalism being edits that are meant to harm a page) if done after one is asked to stop badge spamming. I ask you kindly if you would stop making these small unnecessary edits. What you can do is pool your edits, meaning to make several edits on a page and when your done editing, click "Publish", as this does not result in many small, noticeable edits that fill up the history of pages. (History is the button at the top of the page which when clicked, takes you to a page that shows all the recent edits made on that page, and when they were made.) If you really want to earn badges, an easy way is to go to categories like Category:Articles with empty sections, then pick an article, find the Empty template (temple being the box like objects you see on pages), then click edit and fill in the section with the missing content. You can also upload images for articles that don't have images. These are some ways you can help the wiki and earn badges also, without it being considered badge spamming. You aren't the only person who has done badge spamming, new users commonly badge spam. Hope this helps! -- 21:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :I forgive you. All of us do make mistakes. -- 21:15, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion for editing Hi again! It's me, NTPYTO. I have a suggestion for you. One thing that the wiki needs greatly is to remove all pagename templates. If you look at a page in source mode, you will sometimes see . These need to be replaced with the text of the page name. Keep editing! 22:06, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and I almost forgot the reasons for removing the templates. Well, first, it makes the wiki look lazy. Most importantly, if the pagename template is used too much, it prevents newer, inexperienced users from editing in the view mode. 22:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Do you want to add the userbox? Then you have to copy (from the signatures page) the code seen without editing. If you let me, I can do it. 12:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ok! You have to tell me what game series you have beaten. 12:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Upload pictures under proper names Hi, Tigerlegs! I've noticed you've been helping the Wiki a lot by uploading character cameos in the skin. While this is much appreciated and beneficial to the Wiki, there is one concern that must be raised. You have been uploading many of your files under gibberish names, such as File:Nnnnn.png and File:Ttttt.PNG. This makes it difficult for other users who want to add the picture to other pages as the name is completely irrelevant to the meaning of the picture. Consider uploading them next time under names that have something to do with the picture. For example, File:Ttttt.PNG is about Triclopians in the Ice Temple skin. So, the file could be uploaded under a name like, "File:Triclopians Ice Temple Skin.png". It should at least have, in this example, the words Triclopians or Ice Temple skin in the file name. You don't even have to add spaces in between; I used it as an example. This makes the file name easier to recognize and be searched for amongst the Wiki community, especially for those of us who do a lot of image maintenance. =) In and , you can upload files under names that are not necessarily the same as on your computer, so you don't have to worry about renaming files directly in your computer folders if you don't want to. Also, don't worry about the files you've already uploaded. Since renaming files is a tool that only admins can use, I will rename the ones you've currently uploaded with irrelevant names. Bear this in mind for the next time you upload pictures. =D Speaking of "bear", Nitrome has used the incorrect spelling of this word in their blog post about the Super Snot Put fix: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/index-654.html .Just something that came to mind while I was writing this. xD 03:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Images Hi! I think that your uploaded images have a little red frame. This also happened to another user before. Do you know why? Also, instead of adding those line breaks to the page, you can use . 20:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Your images. It's great that you are putting the images on the wiki from the skins. But it is sometimes easier to see it if you get the whole picture. You are cutting of some of the photo when you capture it. Keep up the good work, though. 13:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Don't add the category with the name of a sequel to a sequel page. We use one category by the name of the series instead. So Mining Carts would only go in the category "Cave Chaos" and not "Cave Chaos 2". Or maybe they changed the policy while I was away. Anyway, I know you're doing a good job, so keep it up, and ask an admin if you need help. 21:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Congratulations on creating your first article, Tigerlegs! You did a very good job for a new user. As you may see, all articles have a box called an infobox. If you edit the article and go into source mode, you can see what template is being used (if a template is in fact being used on the page). All articles don't use the same templates, its dependent on what type the subject is which decides what the template is. The article you created, Fish Blocks, would use template:interactiveobject. To use a template, go to the page for a template and scroll down to the blank template box. In the box is the code for the template, which you can then hilight, copy, then when your editing an article, go into source mode and place the template at the top of the article. Filling in the template is similar to filling in a form, after the word on the template and the equal sing (=) is where you place your content. All-in-all, you did very good creating your first article. Keep up the good work! -- 01:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) About the image To insert images on infoboxes you have to write something like this: |image= Not oly the name of the file, add it as you add the images in other parts. :) 17:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Adding photos To add photos to a template in source mode, first copy the blank version of a template and past it on the page in source mode. Then, where it says |image=, is where you then click the "Photo" button, located under "Add features and media" box on the right hand side of the screen. Then, you have the option to select a photo from your computer or pick one currently-uploaded photo. When selecting a photo to upload from your computer, click "Browse" on the screen, and select an image. Then, click "Upload". Once "Upload" has been clicked, you'll come up to a box that has two sections, Layout and alignment. When thumbnail is clicked, you can shrink or enlarge the image as a thumbnail (they look like those small grey boxes which contain images and a caption inside them.) Although the screen allows you only to make an image between 2 to 400px, in source mode you can actually go over 100,000 px. Clicking "full size" makes the image its full size, but not as a thumbnail, making in an image without the boxes a thumbnail adds. Once you've selected the options for the image, you can click "Add Photo" to add it to the page. If you want to select another image, click "Select another image" to go to a screen that contains a whole bunch of recently uploaded images. To upload one, click "Add image". The screen for the image looks a lot like the screen when uploading an image in the photo editor, and also follows the same rules. When adding images to templates, they should be added as a frame, as an image added to a template as a frame looks better then an image added to a template as a thumbnail. I hope this answers your question. -- 21:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•'''(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- RE: Hot Air Jr Hi! I haven't completed Hot Air Jr yet, but I will help you with the captures of the different balloon looks. I can give each of them transparent backgrounds so that they'll look better. Just make sure each capture you upload is full and that you don't cut any part of the balloon off. ;) I might work on a new Template:Hot Air, though. 22:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) About Project Rename When you rename a page, you leave a redirect behind on the old page title. Thus, you don't have to go around changing all the links to the page you just renamed. It would be helpful, though, if you did change the links within a navbox template to match the new capitalisation pattern as to help enforce that this new titling style is being carried out. Just edit the template manually and change the links. 00:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Which template? Sorry, but I'm not so sure which template you are talking about. If you mean navbox templates, the "d" in the top left corner of the template stands for "discuss". If you want to edit that template, then you click the "e" for edit. Should that not work, you can always click edit on a page and view it in source mode. The template name goes between four braces, . For the text in between the braces, enter Template:Name of template in the search bar and you will be taken to the template page, where you can usually edit it like most mainspace pages. 00:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Flames Hello Tigerlegs! I had a suggestion about your flames page. For its ability, it says Locks Doors. I think it should say opens doors, since that is what it does in Hot Air Jr. :) 19:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, now that you explained it to me, I think that locks doors is fine. But you might change it to Locks/Closes Doors. 20:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Favourite Games =O All of them are series!!!! SQhi•'(talk) 16:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Signature Picture Your first picture is a link while the second one isn't. It looks unbalanced. I do have a suggestion though. Perhaps you may want to have your signature link to your . SQhi'•'(talk) 16:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll try it tomorrow perhaps. It is getting very late where I live =( SQhi'•'(talk) 16:36, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :I can do it if you want. :) Also, can you sig with four ~~~~ instead of three ~~~? 18:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Done! Also, remeber to post the four tildes! 18:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, four tildes will also add a timestamp along with your signature, which helps the Wiki keep track of its conversations better. You can also click the signature button on the editor. 23:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hmm looks like Santi has already added the link. =) SQhi'•'(talk) 05:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Comments I deleted your duplicate comments for you on this blog post after seeing your request for it on NOBODY's page. Don't worry, duplicate comments happen sometimes, even to me. Also, please remember to sign with four tildes (~~~~) on a talk page or click the signature button at the top of the editor, which will do it for you. Four tildes adds a timestamp to your talk posts, which is obligatory when leaving talk messages. ^^ 05:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Your sig problem Go to your preferences. Just below where you added the code, check the box where says "use as wikicode", or something like that. Save your preferences and your signature will be correctly displayed. 15:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, what he said. Now that your signature works properly (as per what you said in ), make sure to sign with four tildes instead of three. :As for the pre box, if you add a space at the start of a line, all text will appear in a pre box. See? Edit in source mode and look at the space between the start of the line and the word "See". 20:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::About removing the message, I don't like it when people remove messages from my talk page, so unless you have a really good reason for removing it, then I would like it to stay. 20:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Hello Tigerlegs! I recently made a new userbox. I will post it here. It's pretty obvious what is means, once you see it. So, if you don't like it, just don't put it on your page, and I won't be offended. Here is the code: 00:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Interactive Objects (Droplets) Apparently, a page rename isn't considered a minor edit. Could I rename Interactive Objects (Droplets) to Interactive objects (Droplets)? You could also do it if you want. =) 01:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Fantastic. I guess I should also tell you I made a minor edit to your signature. No worries, nothing has changed about the signature itself, but now the timestamp should display right beside your signature instead of on the next line in a pre box. The solution to this is no line breaks between the last bit of coding in your sig and the tags. 14:59, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Opps, my bad. SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 16:12, July 15, 2012 (UTC) signature maintenance Hi Tigerlegs, it looks like an edit you made to your signature 5 days ago broke your third link and added some redundant code that was already there =( Don't worry, I've touched it up a bit and made the links even so everything should work great now =) If you would still like any more minor changes please do let us know. =) SQhi'•'(talk) 08:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) userbox =) Hi, how do you find this? SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 12:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Glad you liked it =D SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 15:59, July 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Droplets Sure I can, but I might not be much help because I have barely played Droplets...I am only on about the third level. 01:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Unrelated image According to our policy, we are not allowed to host images that are unrelated to Nitrome on the wiki. That means that images like File:Blooper.png are not allowed. I am going to have to delete the image. However, if you want to still put the image on without uploading it to the wiki, you can post the image to Imageshack, Photobucket, or other likewise photo hosting sites and then use the URL on the wiki. Never mind, that image was fine. 01:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) A third message :Please don't upload images that have already been uploaded. You uploaded the File:Swindler endings.PNG, but the image File:Swindler Ending.png already exists on the Swindler page. Next time check the page first before uploading a picture like that. :Thanks, 01:47, July 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: New chat It seems as though some of the old changes are being restored after the Media Wiki upgrade. Template:Navbox, for example, now has its default, plain text style, instead of the shrunken look, which I personally didn't like. It's also not a good thing, however, as I had been going around and removing the width and font-size styles. Now I have to re-add them. XD If chat malfunctions, I usually find it's because chat isn't very compatible with all browsers. It seems to be terribly buggy in Internet Explorer (except for the latest version, which this computer doesn't have). For me, chat seems to work best in Google Chrome, which can be downloaded within seconds for free. =) 06:00, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah Great job moving all the pages, Tigerlegs! The italicised text indicates that the pages in that category are redirects. When you click on them, it will lead to another page. Go back to the top of the page and click the link where it says "Redirected from". You will be taken to the redirect page, where you can remove the categories. 20:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. ^^ By the way, to indent, add a colon (:) to the new line before starting your message. 20:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Congratulations! You're tied for points with Emitewiki2. Is that category ready to delete yet, or has it already been deleted? 20:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely I see the category's been removed from that page. Yeah, Quagsire definitely should not be a category. There's only about 6 pages left in the Recurring Enemies category, so I'll help out with what's left. Don't cause any edit conflicts. XD 20:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for all your help moving the categories. ^^ 20:26, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Ruby Dedication I dedicate this edit to Tigerlegs4011 for his intense involvement in the Nitrome Wiki project. Tiger has been on the wiki for a mere 76 days, yet in that time period, he has been very actively involved in the wiki, faithfully participating in our projects, beefing up our articles, and extracting and uploading plenty of images to our articles. Of the 2029 edits Tiger has clocked up, 90% of his edits are expended on our articles. Mind boggling figures. I hereby dedicate this 100th day edit to Tigerlegs. SQhi'•'(talk)'•'''Ruby 08:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi Tigerlegs! Welcome back to the Nitrome Wiki! I've noticed how you seem to have been gone an awfully long time. Anyway, it's nice to see you back! -- 00:41, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm so jealous! You've beaten 35 Nitrome games while I have only beaten 21 ? But I thought you beat more than 21? Or is this someone else? If yes, then remember to make your signature! 19:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Images Hello Tigerlegs! Thanks for uploading all of those images for Test Subject Complete! However, I noticed the images that you are uploading are in JPG format (.jpg). This format makes the images blurry and also hard to make transparent. Instead of saving the images as a .jpg, you might want to save them as a .png. PNG images are much clearer and can easily be made transparent. If you have any questions, you can leave me a message. -- 19:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) OMG! I totally forgot about that! I haven't been on the wiki for some time and the format of pictures have been changed the jpg. I'll change my photos right away! 19:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Make sure to retake the pictures then save them in PNG and not just change all those JPG file extensions to .png. 20:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Well I have some work to do. :/ 20:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, most of the images that you uploaded already existed, so you don't have to do much work. -- 20:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, I'm still creating unexisting (is this a word?) articles. 20:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Editing templates To add links to a template, all you have to do is go to the template page, click edit, then add a bullet ( ) and the link to the already existing list of links in the appropriate group. -- 21:26, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I had no idea. 23:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) That's strange.... It won't let me edit the template.... 23:38, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Try going to Template:Test Subject Blue and clicking the blue edit button at the top. Are you using Visual mode? You may be unable to edit the template in Visual mode. In that case, try switching to Source mode. -- 23:41, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::: I feel kind of stupid; I went to the wrong page. Thanks. I'll keep this in mind next time I create an article. 15:57, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's alright - it took me a while to figure out how to edit templates too. -- 16:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC)